


First Times

by Socchan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Puns, F/M, First Time, Morning After, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan
Summary: The first time they sleep together is also the first time Marinette almost kicks Adrien out of bed.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> This pun woke me from a nice, half-asleep drift, and if I have to suffer, so do you.

The morning after their First Time (both with each other and in general), Adrien wakes up first. As he takes in his surroundings—his bed, tangled sheets, the love of his life for the past five years in his arms—a contented purr rises in chest. Adrien is long past feeling embarrassed about that, and only purrs harder when Marinette begins to stir. He leans over the scant few inches needed to kiss the tip of her nose. "Good morning, your royal hymenless."

He can see the moment the pun registers as her bleary, half-awake gaze sharpens into a fully alert glare. He... probably shouldn't find that as hot as he does.

"Adrien Agreste," she says tartly, "the vaginal corona is a flexible membrane and does not _break_ , let alone just from having sex. It may wear away, but breaking is not a thing it does. Furthermore, if you ever want anywhere near where mine is again, you will delete that pun from your vocabulary."

Adrien gulps, the purr faltering in his chest. "Duly noted, my Lady."

"Good. Now, unless you're ready for round two, let me go back to sleep."

Well. When she puts it like _that_... "I think something can be arranged."

—fin—

**Author's Note:**

> Someday, I'll post something longer again. In the meantime, you can find me [here](https://soc-puppet.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth.
> 
> Also, be sure to check out [**Scarleteen**](https://www.scarleteen.com/) for fantastic sex ed stuff for folks of any age; for information about the hymen, recently renamed the vaginal corona, [click here specifically](https://www.scarleteen.com/article/bodies/my_corona_the_anatomy_formerly_known_as_the_hymen_the_myths_that_surround_it).


End file.
